1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device and an image recording apparatus including a sensor for sensing a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet conveyed by a conveyor roller. The conventional image recording apparatus includes: a conveyor roller pair configured to nip and convey a sheet; and a recording device configured to record an image on the sheet conveyed by the conveyor roller pair, for example.
Some image recording apparatuses having the above-described construction include a sensor disposed on a conveyance path to sense the presence or absence of the sheet in order to control operations for supplying a sheet, and determine whether there is a sheet jam or not. For example, disposed on the sheet conveying path is a sensor including, as a unit, a sensing lever with which a sheet is brought into contact, an optical sensor constituted by a light emitter and a light receiver, and an electric circuit for controlling the optical sensor.